


Take me

by loonymoonyfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonymoonyfics/pseuds/loonymoonyfics
Summary: NSFW Levi x Reader one shot, because everyone deserves it.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Take me

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat, this one shot is NSFW. You've been warned.  
> Enjoy. ;)

\- What is it? -

\- What are you talking about? -

\- Your face. - you point at Levi. - You look like you need to shit or something. What is it? Why are you holding back? -

He lets out a troubled sigh as you prop yourself on your elbow, your breasts bouncing since you have no bra underneath. It only reminds him of the fact that the only thing between you is your underwear and his shirt covering your torso. - I want to… Never mind. -

\- Oh, come on. - you lean on his chest and place your palm on his pale cheek to stop him from looking away. - What do you want, Levi? -

His member gets hard as your breasts strain against his shirt and his bare chest. Instead of replying, he rolls you over on your back and gets on top, his lips crashing against yours hungrily. You respond right away, your hand wrapping in his silky hair as the other rests on his back.

He groans as you tug on his black locks and supports himself on one hand, while the other moves to your thigh and grips it firmly. Levi pulls it up and to his waist, so he can position himself between your legs better. You moan as he bucks his hips, his hard member rubbing against your core. Levi bites your lip before pulling away to look into your eyes.

\- This. - he says huskily, giving your thigh another squeeze. His icy blue eyes are dark and hungry as they stare into yours. - You. -

\- So take me. - you murmur, biting the lip he had bitten just moments prior. You are the one to initiate a kiss this time, pulling Levi closer. You feel as he smirks into the kiss, just before pulling your shirt – his shirt – off of you. His rough hand moves from your thigh to cup your breast and he groans at the fullness of it, feeling the soft skin against his calloused one.

You drag your nails between his shoulder blades, over his neck and to his chest, where you spread your fingers over his pectoral. His lips move down your jawline and your neck to the breast he cupped, taking your nipple in his mouth. You moan again, arching your back to give him better access.

His other hand pulls your underwear off, then his own, releasing his throbbing erection. His lips move over your stomach, leaving hickeys on their way down to your sex. He groans again when he sees how wet you are for him. Levi moves his hands to your hips as he runs his tongue over your folds, earning himself a loud moan.

\- Please, Levi. -

\- What do you want? - he asks, his eyes pinning you down as he continues to taste you.

\- Please… - you mewl, reaching down to wrap your fingers in his hair. He tongues your little bundle of nerves, making you beg again and again.

\- Tell me what you want. - he orders as he moves up, pressing you back into the mattress with his weight.

\- You, please. - you beg shamelessly, your hand moving from his hair to his back. He smirks, positioning himself at your entrance. Levi holds your gaze as he penetrates you, taking in your facial expressions as you take him in.

Your nails dig into his skin, leaving marks in their wake as you bite your lip to stay quiet. Unlike you, Levi doesn’t bother to hold back, groaning instead at how tight you are around him. He stops himself for a moment as he buries into you fully.

\- Fuck. - he murmurs, pulling your lip from your teeth. It’s a little bloody from how hard you bit on it, but you don’t mind. - Don’t hold back. I want to hear you. -

\- Fuck... - your whine makes him smirk. It quickly fades from his face and he turns serious when you tighten your walls around him.

\- You like that? - you ask seductively, peering up at him through your lashes. He groans as a confirmation. - What are you waiting for, then? -

Levi starts slowly at first but, being as insatiable as he is, it doesn’t take him long to pick up the speed. You moan loudly as he crashes into you, his thrusts making a knot form in your belly. He grips your behind, smirking at you once more as he teases you. - You like that? -

\- Yes. - you moan, mindless and boneless, as your nails leave crescents on the skin of his back. He doesn’t mind it though. Hell, to him, it’s a proof that he’s doing a damn good job. - I’m gonna… -

\- Already? - he smirks as you trail off, moaning his name. Your walls tighten around him in an insane rhythm, almost pushing him over the edge as he keeps pumping into you. Your eyes roll to the back of your head in pleasure, your chest rising and falling quickly as you try to catch your breath.

Levi gets on his knees, bringing you with him. His arm wraps around your waist to make you move up and down his length, while the other keeps you close to his torso. He wraps his hand into your hair when you let out a shaky breath.

\- That was so fucking good. -

\- Is that so? -

\- Yes. - your arms wrap around his neck as you bury your face in it. - I want more, please. -

At your plead, he picks up his speed again, angling you differently with his arms. You almost scream when he starts hitting your spot with surprising accuracy, and pleasure starts coiling rapidly in the depths of your belly. With you being overly sensitive from your orgasm, the next one approaches fast and you topple over the edge after only a few of his well-aimed thrusts. Your body shudders and writhes, before you fall limp in his arms.

\- Had enough? - he teases you as his own end approaches.

\- It’s a lot… in my… - you moan as he releases inside of you, his arms holding you tightly so he is completely buried in your core. He groans as he stills and his member twitches inside of your sensitive sex.

You stay in that position until he’s completely spent, before he places you down on the mattress and slowly pulls out. Your face is flushed from your orgasms, your eyes glazed over in bliss.

Your little moment of peace is interrupted by a loud knock on the door of his office. You freeze underneath him, but start to giggle a second later.

\- Busted. - he smirks as he crawls out of bed and dresses himself. The person knocks again. - Give me a fucking minute, I’m coming. -

\- You already did. - you tease him as you pull the covers over your naked body.

\- You’re the one to talk. - he buttons his shirt, then closes the bedroom door behind him as he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about setting up a post for those who read my stories and would like to request something, but don't use Tumblr. You'd be able to make requests by writing to me in the comments on said post. Is there anyone who would be interested in such a thing?  
> For now, for requests/prompts, you can find me on Tumblr under the same name.  
> Your kudos/comments keep me going, so I hope to hear from you. :)  
> Until next time!


End file.
